


кошмары 1

by Oblako



Series: однострочники  X-Men: First Class [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: В честь праздника Чарльз устраивает всем ночь страшных галлюцинаций. H-</p>
            </blockquote>





	кошмары 1

_Веревки не поддаются, и перекинуться всё никак не получается. Кожа зудит, но остаётся такой же синей. Проклятье._  
_\- Ведь-ма, ведь-ма! – бесится толпа._  
_Костёр разгорается медленно, но неотвратимо. Первая волна жара обдаёт ноги. Черт, черт, черт…_  
\---  
Свист приборов переходит в треск.  
\---  
_\- Алекс? Алекс, нет! Алекс!_  
_Глаза открываются медленно, да и к чему торопиться в очередной кошмар. Сейчас крики исчезнут, как и шум, треск, всё – кроме стука моего сердца. За то видно всё слишком хорошо. Полупрозрачный огонь облизывает комнату, оставляя черные следы. Черное, черное, черное с проблесками красного. Беспорядочные движения, лица искажены ужасом, но слышно только как сердце заходится. Эй, вы, там, кто-нибудь, включите же звук! Эй, вы видите, они же умирают! Сволочи, дайте мне наконец умереть вместе с ними!_  
_Со звоном лопается стекло, то ли от жара, то ли от прорезавшегося крика – АААААААААА!.._  
\---  
По какому-то проводку скользит огонь.  
\---  
_Запах гари, и кружится голова. Нет сил даже хрипеть «на помощь». Только бежать, спотыкаться, ползти, цепляться за эти бесконечные стеллажи. Прямо, поворот, поворот, снова прямо. Нет выхода, Шон, нет выхода, только гарь и удушливый дым. Нечем дышать, здесь просто нечем дышать…_  
\---  
Пахнет палёным пластиком.  
\---  
_Липкая дрянь опутала надломанные крылья, спрятать их не получается._  
_Белесые нити повсюду, из ниоткуда, и их слишком много, липнут к рукам и ногам, мерзость, здесь слишком мало места, кто-нибудь, выпустите меня отсюда!.._  
\---  
Бесконечно тяжелые руки медленно… очень, очень медленно… поднимаются…  
\---  
_Тёмная бесконечность. Беззвёздное небо. Или толща воды. Огромное нечто давит. Давит. Давит, не давая пошевелиться._  
_Взгляд бездны – взгляд Клауса Шмидта. «Хорошо, Эрик, ты делаешь успехи». Это значит, что сейчас мы попробуем что-то новое. Что-то, что никогда не захочется вспоминать, и невозможно будет забыть._  
_Бездна давит. Уже практически нет места для вдоха. Сейчас кости треснут, и осколок ребра пронзит сердце. Сердце истечет кровью и остановится. Сердце остановится. Я не против._  
_Бездна смотрит._  
\---  
Очевидно, что-то пошло не так.  
Успокоить мысли. Мысли. Успокоить.  
Волна энергии уже собирается в голове. Вот-вот сорвётся и покатится лавиной. Хэнк ближе всех, его оглушит и вырубит белой вспышкой. Людям достанется чёрный обморок. Мутанты в каком-то смысле сильнее людей, но им же хуже, потому что…  
Руки не слушаются. Почему же так медленно? Руки… поднять… сорвать шлем, сжать виски, не пустить, не пустить, успокоить…


End file.
